


Tickles Are Not Cuddles

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's cold and wants Louis to cuddle him. Louis thinks that maybe tickling him would be more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles Are Not Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

The boys had just finished their world tour, and they had a few weeks off. Louis and Harry had decided to spend most of their time lounging around the house, catching up on some much needed alone time. They loved touring, but it was hectic, and they spent most of the time in the public eye, so being coupley wasn't really an option.

Harry was lying on the couch watching some cheesy soap opera on the telly, and Louis was making himself a cup of tea.

"Lou Lou." Harry whined.

Louis pulled the tea bag out of his mug, tossing it into the trash, "Yes?" He called back.

"C'mere."

Louis walked to stand in the doorway of the kitchen, looking out into the living room, "What do you need, love?"

"I'm cold." Harry complained.

"So put on a blanket. Or, better yet, put a shirt on." Louis rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

It was early December for Christ's sake. How one earth he managed to waltz around in sweats that sat low on his hips and absolutely no shirt was beyond Louis. Not that he really minded, of course.

He himself was wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt AND a jumper, and he was still slightly chilly. You'd think with all the money they had that they could afford a good heater for their house, but theirs had stopped working properly ages ago, and neither of them could be bothered to call a repair man. Louis supposed, in that sense, fame hadn't changed them at all. They were still as lazy as ever, and if it wasn't a downright horrible inconvenience, they could go for ages without getting the repairs they needed.

"Don't wanna." Harry said. "I want to cuddle you."

"You'll just make me cold. Get a damn blanket."

Harry pouted and Louis laughed, setting his tea down on the counter.

"You know what'll warm you up?" He asked, approaching Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, and Louis sat down on the couch beside Harry, resting his hands gently over Harry's exposed stomach before beginning to tickle him mercilessly. Harry wriggled around underneath Louis' hands, trying to move himself away from the wiggling fingers, but it was no use. Louis wasn't going to let him go.

"Lou!" Harry squeaked. "Lou, stop, I can't breathe."

He was gasping for air and laughing at the same time, and Louis decided to take a moment and file that sound away in his brain for when he was having a bad day and needed something to cheer him up, because honestly, it was one of the loveliest sounds on earth. Harry's laugh on it's own was spectacular. But when he was gasping for air and wriggling around like a little child, although he was much larger than Louis and could have easily overpowered him, that was Louis' favorite.

He brought his hands up higher, tickling under Harry's armpits, and the younger boy squeaked, causing Louis to laugh. It had been quite a high pitched little squeak, and Louis was rather certain he'd never heard that exact sound come from Harry before. He must have been embarrassed by it, too, because one of his large hands flew up to cover his own mouth, as if trying to stop himself from making that sound ever again.

Louis ceased his tickling then, lying down on top of Harry, his chin on Harry's bare chest, "You're cute."

"Oh, shut it." Harry rolled his eyes.

"What, you don't want to be cute?"

"There are occasions for cute." Harry said. "Now is not one of them."

"I happen to think it is." Louis countered.

"You can't just up and tickle someone, Lou. Especially not when they asked for cuddles."

"Oh, can't I?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, you can't."

"We'll see about that." Louis said, quickly lifting himself into a sitting position and tickling Harry again.

He tickled him all along his ribs, and Harry kicked his feet wildly, Louis being careful not to be injured by them. He brought his hands up to tickle him under his chin and down his neck.

"Lou, stop!" Harry yelled. "No, boo, I'm gonna die!"

"Death by tickling?" Louis laughed. "Honestly, Hazza, are you five?"

"No, I really can't breathe."

"I wouldn't let you die, babe." Louis said, not letting up.

He tickled him down his chest and all along his belly, and Harry's laughter was changing from deep chuckles and chortles to wheezing breathes and gasps, and Louis was smiling so wide that his face hurt.

He grabbed one of Harry's feet, and received a death glare from his boyfriend.

"Louis, don't you dare."

Louis happened to know that Harry's feet were his most ticklish spot on his body, and he ignored Harry's warning, just wanting to hear his beautiful laugh for a bit longer. He began wiggling his fingers over Harry's foot lightly, and Harry screamed just a little before letting out a stream of giggles, and if Louis didn't know any better, he might have thought Harry had been possessed by one of his little sisters the way he was howling with laughter that sounded all too feminine to come from someone as deep voiced and broad shouldered as Harry.

He tickled his foot a moment longer before letting go, leaning down to kiss Harry gently on the lips.

Harry shifted slightly, lying flat on his back and spreading his legs apart so Louis could slot his body between them, practically using Harry as a bed. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder, turning his face into the younger man's neck and kissing all along the skin there.

"You're absolutely the most adorable thing I've ever seen." He whispered.

"I think I hate you."

"Do not." Louis raised his head from Harry's shoulder to look him in the eyes before leaning down and kissing him deeply. "And it warmed you up, didn't it?"

"S'pose so. Though I wouldn't know for sure since I'm still trying to get enough air in my lungs to be able to feel anything at all."

"Think the air can wait?" Louis asked.

"Lou, if you even try to tickle me again, I'll-"

Louis cut him off, attaching his lips to Harry's and kissing him hard. At first it was just their lips moving together languidly, but then Louis decided to slip his tongue out, running it along Harry's bottom lip. Harry refused to open his mouth, though, most likely punishing Louis for tickling him. Louis pulled back, looking down at Harry, eyes squinted, before leaning in and taking Harry's mouth with his again, biting his lower lip gently, causing Harry to gasp softly and open his mouth. Louis managed to slip his tongue in, smirking all the while. He moved his tongue around slowly, exploring every line of Harry's mouth, which he already had firmly engrained in his brain. Running the tip of his tongue along the backs of Harry's teeth, causing him to whine, and moving his tongue along with Harry's in some kind of spectacular dance.

Harry sucked on his tongue softly, and he sighed into Harry's mouth before pulling back.

"That was a nasty trick you pulled, Tomlinson." Harry said.

And Louis wasn't sure if he meant the tickling or the lip biting, but either way, his response would've been the same, "You know you love me." He smirked, nuzzling down onto Harry's to warm him properly, the way he'd wanted him to before.

"I do." Harry said, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis and kissing him on the temple, closing his eyes and breathing out softly as Louis' warmth soaked into him.

"Love you, too, babe."


End file.
